After The Island
by j0k3
Summary: Title speaks in itself. What happened afterwards? My first 'group' oral for the IB English A2 course. More of an essay or speech actually, since I am doing it on my own. Please read and review.


After The Island  
Written by j0k3 as an essay for English class  
29,30&31 – 01 – 2010

Disclaimer: All I own related to _Lord of the Flies_ is the paperback edition we got from school, my study sheets and the notes I made whilst reading. I also do not own Molly and Bert, they were inspired by the characters with the same name from the film _The Southern Cross_.  
AN: Slightly AU, set in a time in which video cameras are available to the general public.

So, I don't know how to start, but ehh, I need to make a video diary of what happened. My shrink told me so. I don't know how to start, but I am not willing to relive everything that happened THERE. I'll just start with what happened once we left that awful place. As soon as we entered the boat, I collapsed. I guess it was exhaustion but I don't remember. I remember waking up in a bed, and I was scared. Where was I? Had I died and gone to heaven? Or hell? I didn't know what would be outside of the cramped room. It only had a bed and a table with a glass of water on top. The walls were white, but everything else was this weird colour green – or was it brown? When I sat up straight I noticed I was wearing clothes again. Pyjamas, but clothes. Clean clothes. I grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down. It only made me more thirsty. I slowly got out of bed and looked at what I was wearing. They were blue and white striped pyjamas, the top was way too big on me, but the pants were too short. I cautiously opened the door, because I was still scared. I looked around first, and saw the same ugly green colour again. I saw a long corridor with white walls and green doors, lots of them, on both sides. I slowly stepped out and looked around again. I turned left and walked along the corridor. I got to the end and turned right – there was no other way I could go. There was another corridor, just like the one I just walked through. Suddenly I saw double doors to my right, with windows in them. I was curious, and I slowly opened the door. The smell of food came towards me. It wasn't pork – luckily. I had seen enough of that for a while, but what it was, I didn't know. I walked in and I saw a very large room without windows, but the light blinded me because the entire ceiling was made out of glass. I saw a very large wood dining room table, with about twenty chairs, and 6 large couches standing in two groups with a table in the middle. Everything was red, white and wood coloured. My eyes adjusted to the light and when I didn't see any people I walked in further. Now I also could see a big kitchen, in which a woman stood. It scared me – who was that woman? She turned around with a stack of dishes in her hands and put them away in a cupboard. She looked up and saw me. She said I shouldn't be afraid, and she introduced herself as Molly, and asked what my name was. I answered with a trembling voice. "Ralph, my name is Ralph" Molly asked me if I was hungry, and offered me some fresh vegetable soup. As soon as she finished eating, she said she was surprised I was awake already, because she gave me sleeping pills. I was shocked and got angry with her but she calmed me down and told me I needed them because I would be in too much pain if I was awake. Apparently, the adrenalin in my system while on the island covered the pain of my bruised ribs and all the other cuts and scratches. As soon as I was safe, though, I cried in my sleep, because I was in so much pain. Or so she told me. At that moment Samneric came bursting through the doors. They were shouting, they were very happy. They ran towards Molly and hugged her. "The kid remembered his name, The kid remembered his name!" they chanted. I knew who they were talking about. "Brian?" I asked. My voice was weak. "Ralph, Ralph! You are alive!" Samneric were overjoyed but I didn't know what to think. Those boys became members of Jacks tribe. I guess they sensed I didn't know what to think. They started crying. "We are so, so sorry" they kept repeating, almost as the Kyrie Eleison the choir sang. That made me cry and I sank to the floor, sobbing. Samneric were also crying. "He made us, or he would kill you and us" I started calming down and took them in my arms. I told them it was okay, that it wasn't mad at them and in that moment, I felt like I was their parent, holding them in my arms telling them everything would be okay. I was doing the same thing my mom did to me. After we all calmed down, Molly rung a bell and after a minute, littluns came running through the door. They all sat down at the table and Samneric pulled me along and sat down on both sides of me. It was the first time I saw them not sitting next to each other, and I felt safe. With Molly near, Samneric on both sides of me and only littluns around, I didn't feel threatened, for the first time in a long time. However, Molly and a man who came around after dinner still sent me to a shrink, apparently all of us have to see her, before we can start getting into a school rhythm again. First by having lessons from Molly and the man, Bert, and after that, going to a new school. What happened to Jake and Roger, I don't know. They won't tell me. But I'll stop now. I'm tired and the camera's battery is almost dead. Bye!


End file.
